


Taking it Slow

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comforting, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, M/M, Panic attack mid sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian and Doc have been dating for a while and Grian knows sex is inevitable. He should be excited, but Doc thinking he was highly experienced when he actually was a virgin made things a little more complicated.
Relationships: Grian/Docm77
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Taking it Slow

To say Grian was nervous would be an understatement. His hands were shaking and he kept fiddling with them behind his back. He really really shouldn’t be nervous. He shouldn’t. The last dates had always been so nice, Doc had been a proper gentleman, bringing flowers, smiling at him softly, making him dinner. They had been talking for hours.

Their first kiss had been perfect, during the night at a lake, only the stars and moon shining at them. The phantoms that had come after hadn’t even been able to ruin the moment. And seeing Doc scream bloody murder at the Mob before letting his trident fly… Well, Grian found that weirdly attractive.

So yeah, everything between them had been comfortable. They exchanged kisses when they passed in the shopping district and the other Hermits made jokes about their annoying PDA. Grian should be looking forward to this evening. Doc had promised him a nice homemade dinner…

There was just the simple fact that Grian had overheard a little conversation between Doc and Ren he probably shouldn’t have earlier in the shopping district.

“…  _ and I bought condoms and lube and everything. I’m ready to go all the way and get a taste of that experience. It’s gonna be mindblowing. I’m so excited.” _

Grian shuddered, his heart racing. Sure, the thought of having sex with Doc had crossed his mind more than once and he had fantasised about it… Having his first time with Doc would be a dream come true. There was only one tiny problem: The rumour mill on the Hermicraft server. There might have been a misunderstanding when Taurtis had visited him and told the others how Grian was always open for a good time and loved having a go for everyone on the server.

At that time Grian hadn’t thought much of it. He had known that Taurtis meant his prankster nature… But soon he had realised that everyone thought he was, well, very sexually active. And it wasn’t a bad thing per se. Nobody was judging, they made teasing comments sometimes, but it was all very positive…. And the positivity was what probably made it so hard for Grian to tell them they had misunderstood. They would all think he was saying it because he was embarrassed or something. So he never confirmed nor denied the rumours.

It had never really come up that much. He thought Ren had been interested during their times as hippies, but Grian had let him down gently since he had been crushing hard on Doc at that time already. And now Doc was actually his boyfriend. And Doc wanted to have Sex. And he expected Grian to be like this super experienced god tier bottom from what he heard. The stories had been outrageous sometimes. Grian riding the soul out of some poor guy and stuff like that.

But he didn’t know how to do that. He had tried to prepare himself and secretly gotten a toy, but he had gotten so nervous every time he tried that all his muscles seemed to tense and close up his hole and the one time he still tried had been really painful.

“Grian?”

Grian jumped up, heart beating in his throat, making a rather undignified squeak. The hand on his shoulder immediately retreated and when Doc spoke up again his voice sounded slightly worried.

“You alright there, Gri? Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I just saw you standing in front of my base for so long I thought I’d drop down. What’s up?”

Doc was so gentle, so caring and Grian almost felt bad for making him worry. He took a deep breath and then he turned around to face his boyfriend smiling brightly.

“Sorry. Just got lost in thought. You surprised me. I was thinking about my next project.”

Doc just returned the smile and the hand on his shoulder was back, a thumb gently caressing him through the fabric of his shirt. Grian tilted his head back slightly, getting on his tiptoes and Doc took the hint, leaning down and planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

“I missed you”, Doc whispered against his lips and Grian giggled slightly, pressing one more short kiss to those lips before getting off his toes again and leaning against Doc’s broad chest, arms enveloping him at once into a warm hug.

“Missed you too.”

They both looked at each other and then giggled softly before Doc took his arm and pulled him inside the house.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. They talked about everything and nothing, the meal had been breathtaking as had been watching Doc move through the kitchen so swiftly and elegantly. The evening was just perfect.

Grian wasn’t.

He could barely pay attention to what Doc was saying. He took one look at the food and felt sick, only taking a few polite bites. His heart kept racing, his eyes kept darting to the exit. When Doc had grabbed a hold of his hand atop the table he had pulled it back in surprise. It was frustrating.

“Are you sure you’re okay Grian?”, Doc finally asked when he returned from clearing the dishes off the table.

“Yeah. I- I just- I worked a lot today. Nothing to worry about.”

Doc’s face fell for a second, but he was back to a smile so quick that Grian could have almost missed it. “It’s… that’s okay. You could have told me. I would have rescheduled. You should go home now and rest. I can take you home. You shouldn’t fly alone when you’re tired.”

There was a hint of sadness in Doc’s voice and if Grian hadn’t heard that conversation in the shopping district, he would have been sure it was just about him cutting the date short. Now though, now he knew it was about more.

And he shouldn’t take that away from Doc. They were boyfriends. They had to do it sooner or later. He maybe should just get it over with. He’d just pretend he knew what he was doing.

Grian smiled and walked up to Doc, trailing his fingers down Doc’s chest, that was for once covered in a tight button up shirt. He could feel the way Doc shivered beneath his touch. He could do this.

“It’s okay. I’m here because I want to be here. And it is far too early to let this evening end...”

Grian tried to control the way his hand was shaking. He could do this. No need to be nervous. He leant forward to press his lips against Doc’s as his hand moved lower and lower, finally landing on Doc’s crotch, gently massaging it through the fabric of his pants.

Doc gave a low growl into the kiss, picking Grian up so swiftly that Grian made a startled noise into the kiss. His arms flew forward to embrace Doc and hold onto him as he was carried, their lips never once breaking apart as Doc carried him off.

They left the kitchen.

_ Doc wanted this, Grian would provide. _

Through the corridor.

_ Grian would pretend he was as good at this as the rumours made him out to be. _

The door to the bedroom opened.

_ He’d be the perfect little slut. Nothing going too far or too fast. _

And then Doc put him down onto the bed, looming over him and Grian could feel his heart racing more frantically.

“God, Grian. I’ve dreamt about this moment”, Doc murmured and then bent down, pulling Grian’s shirt over his head, slowly, fingers caressing the skin there. It felt nice, really nice and he tried to focus on the sensation of a warm hand against him. Concentrate on the soft kisses Doc now started planting on his neck.

He gave a little moan when Doc sucked on his neck hard and he could feel the grin against his skin. Doc pulled away to discard the shirt, looking at Grian with glowing eyes. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

Grian swallowed and leaned up again, fingers back on Doc’s chest, slowly unbuttoning the shirt, taking it slow, so his fingers wouldn’t fail at such a simple task already.

Doc chuckled above him.

“Such a tease. I like that.”

Grian blushed in embarrassment. The shirt slid off Doc’s shoulders and Grian went to open the pants. He was breathing faster now. The button popped open and Doc rose from his kneeling position, standing at the end of the bed as Grian pulled down the pants.

Grian stared at Doc’s dick, standing half hard already. It was big, so much bigger than Grian himself was and the thought of that thing being inside him, ramming inside without a care, because Grian was ‘used to this’.

He let out a small whine, that Doc seemed to take for excitement.

“I hope it does compare well to your past encounters”, he said teasingly, his voice holding not an ounce of judgement, just amusement. Grian forced a smile and nodded, holding up his hand, hesitating.

“What do you want?”, he finally asked, able to keep his voice steady.

Doc gave a small excited noise at the question and Grian looked up again into the face of his boyfriend. He looked so eager, so happy.

“I’m open for everything. But what I’d really like right now is to have your cute soft lips wrapped around my dick. Get it all hard and wet for you to take if you want to.”

Grian just nodded, lowering his gaze again. He gingerly placed a hand on Doc’s erection, slowly moving it up and down. The dick twitched and as Grian kept moving. He leant forward, opening his mouth slightly. Oh god this was really happening. He pressed his eyes shut.

And then there was a hand on his forehead, stopping him from moving forward.

“You alright? You seem… nervous? Uncomfortable?”

Doc’s voice sounded so full of concern, but Grian didn’t want to ruin this for him and smiled as he looked up again.

“Just excited. I… It’s gonna be our first time together after all.”

And luckily for him Doc seemed to buy it and the hand slid from his forehead backwards into his hair, softly caressing him.

He could do this.

This time he didn’t let himself have enough time to think about it and he just moved forward, taking the dick into his mouth, listening to Doc moan. And now? Sure he had seen pornographic materials before and he knew what this was supposed to look like… But what was he supposed to do to make it look like that?

Experimentally he let his tongue move against the flesh in his mouth, swirling around the head and he must have done something right, Doc was moaning loudly. Who would have guessed that stoic quiet Doc would be that vocal in bed?

It helped Grian stay on task and not worry about whether he was doing it right or not. He just kept going, taking more of Doc inside his mouth with each bob of his head. He could do this. Doc’s hips twitched and Grian got a bit too confident, moving forward at the same time. The dick passed down, into his throat and suddenly Grian felt his gag reflex being triggered. He moved back suddenly as if he had been burnt, coughing hard the moment the dick slipped from his mouth. There was a soft hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Fuck. He had messed up. Doc would know. He’d know and he’d be unhappy. All that excitement would be gone and-

“Sorry, Grian. I got a bit excited there, and moved forward too fast. Usually I ask before I do something like that… I’m just… A bit jittery. This means a lot to me. “

Grian looked up at Doc, tears coating his eyelashes. Finally he was able to control his breathing and he smiled shyly, his mind racing to come up with a believable lie.

“No worry, I moved too fast as well. It’s a bit bigger than I expected. I was getting a bit overeager. Let's just… Move to the main part?”

Doc’s face lit up and he stepped out of his pants, before he gently pressed his hand against Grian’s shoulder, making him lie back on the bed. And there it was again, the wildly racing heartbeat. The need to run away. Oh god. Could he really do this?

Doc rummaged in his bedside table and then brought out a bottle of lube and a wrapped condom, smiling sheepishly.

“I hope you don’t take offence at me using one. I… I’d just rather be safe, if that’s okay with you.”

Grian just nodded, not really sure if that was the right thing to say. Didn’t people usually prefer to do it without a condom if the one taking it in was okay with that? He would have allowed Doc if he had asked.

Doc put both items next to Grian’s legs and then pulled his pants and underwear down. He looked Grian up and down and Grian felt himself blush.

“Your body is a dream come true. I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

Grian smiled softly and nodded. Doc’s eyes travelled down again, stopping at Grian’s dick, which was not even standing at half mast yet. It was probably his nerves getting to him. Doc raised one eyebrow and looked up at Grian.

“Are you sure-”

But Grian interrupted the question.

“I always need a bit longer to get it up, no worries! Just keep going. It’s completely normal.”

And Doc believed him. Why shouldn’t he? He thought Grian was extremely sexually active after all. There was no reason to doubt. Grian should know how his body behaved.

“So I’ll start with one finger, but I bet we can work our way up pretty fast. How many do you usually take?”

“What?”, Grian’s voice got squeaky at the question. “How… How many dicks?”

Doc chuckled, shaking his head and smiling fondly.

“Fingers, Grian. How many should I work up to before I go in?”

“Oh.” Grian felt his face heat up at his own stupidity. He should really have known.

“But if you’re open for that sort of stuff I’m sure we can invite Ren into our bedroom sometime in the future. For now I’d prefer to be the only dick in your life… So, how many?”

Grian glanced at Doc’s hand and then his dick, quickly calculating how many fingers it would take to prepare him for that massive dick. He didn’t really come to an answer.

“Four?”, he replied, his answer sounding more like a question.

“Good choice there. Very ambitious. I like it” Doc grinned and moved downwards to kiss Grian enthusiastically and it helped calm him down. This was a touch he was used to. This much he could do. This felt familiar and comfortable. He felt safe.

Until he heard the cap of the bottle pop open.

His chest felt tight. He felt like even when he was breathing no air was entering his lungs. Doc had parted from him. Grian could feel a wet finger slide in between his cheeks. He closed his eyes, bracing himself. He started to feel light headed. His heart was racing. He needed to breathe, he wasn’t getting any air. Oh god.

He couldn’t do this.

He was pulled up suddenly, there were arms around him, a hand softly caressing his back, his cheek pressed against Doc’s warm chest. He could hear the soft heartbeat and he started breathing in time with it, slowly calming down.

They just stayed there, the hand softly moving in small circles. It only stopped when Grian finally moved away a bit, looking up at Doc, who looked back at him with huge worried eyes.

“You alright, lil guy?”

Grian nodded, but then shook his head, a sob tearing its way from his throat.

“I’ll take that as a no. Grian… Be honest with me, okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I trigger anything?”

Grian shook his head and then raised his hands to wipe the tears away, looking at Doc. “It’s… You’re perfect. It’s me. I’m not.”

“Grian… What’s going on?”

“I’m a virgin.”

Silence.

Doc’s eyes widened suddenly and a string of curses in a foreign language left his mouth. Grian could feel his own body deflate. Doc would be disappointed for sure. He had thought he was in for the sex of his life and now it turned out he got some fumbling idiot.

“I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I’m so so sorry. I really wanted to try. I wanted to be so good for you. I wanted to give you everything you wanted. I-”

There was a finger on his lips as Doc stopped him from speaking.

“What I want, Grian, is for both of us to enjoy this. Fuck. I’m the one who should apologize. I should have made sure you’re ready. I… I was so stupid. I ignored all the signs you sent me. I fucked up. I shouldn't have just taken those rumours as the truth without ever talking to you about this. I don’t normally do things like that.”

They both looked at each other and Grian felt so ashamed, so bad that he hadn’t met the expectations.

“I… I can try. I really can. We can do it now. I can do it! I’ll just force myself to be calm and...”

“No.” Doc shook his head and Grian felt frustrated at that. “Grian… Hun… I love you. Nothing will change that. I’ll love you no matter what happens in this bed and I’ll love anything we will do together. If you have to force yourself to do anything… I really don’t want that, you got that?”

Doc looked at him and his eyes looked so honest, so full of love that Grian could only nod.

“And now I really want to kiss you, if that is alright.”

A small giggle bubbled up from Grian’s mouth and he nodded. Their lips met, but it wasn’t as passionate or needy as before. It was slow and gentle. Doc was taking his time, tongue slowly moving against Grian’s, slowly exploring. Grian felt his eyes flutter shut as his body melted into the warmth. And when they parted he felt as if all his anxiety had been lifted.

“Let’s postpone this, okay? There will always be another opportunity.”

Grian shook his head.

“No.”

Doc looked like he wanted to protest, but Grian didn’t let him. “I’m okay. I… I was so nervous, because I thought I had to be perfect, that I had to be able to take anything you wanted to do. I… I think I’m good now and if I… if I change my m-mind-”, his voice drifted off, looking a bit uncertain at Doc, who smiled softly, encouragingly, helping him continue on. “If I change my mind, I’ll tell you and I know you’ll stop immediately, alright?”

“Alright.”

Their lips met again, hands were buried in Grian’s hair. He held onto Doc’s back, hands caressing the defined muscles. When he pressed upwards to be closer he was reminded by the fact that both of them were very naked, his dick directly rubbing against Doc’s chest. He made a little surprised noise into the kiss, moaning a little. Doc slowly pulled away, looking at Grian, slightly out of breath.

  
The question in his eyes was clear. Was Grian okay with them touching intimately like that? Grian only nodded and Doc’s lips were on his again. Doc kept moving his body slightly, Grian’s dick rubbing against heated skin and then their dicks were touching, rubbing together. It sent sparks of pleasure through Grian’s whole body, his spine feeling tingly. Sure, he had masturbated before, but this felt so different, so real. He couldn’t hold back the small noises that kept escaping him and Doc wasn’t much quieter.

Doc drew back and Grian was fascinated by the way his face was flushed, his lips swollen. He rarely saw Doc come undone like this and it was a breathtaking sight.

  
“You look gorgeous.”

  
Doc chuckled and put another small peck into the corner of Grian’s mouth

“So do you, hun. Can I touch you?”   
  
Grian felt his heart racing, but not as it had been earlier. It wasn’t racing in fear, but in excitement.    
  
“Yes.”   
  
Doc’s hand slowly trailed down his chest, Grian’s hips bucked upwards on their own accord. The corner of Doc’s mouth twitched up again at that.   
  
“So excited. Moaning all pretty”, Doc whispered as his hand reached Grian’s dick. The hand was soft, taking both his own dick and Doc’s in a tight grip. “I’ll make you feel good, you want that?”   
  
“Yes please.”

And the hand started moving, caressing his dick, Doc’s erection moving against it, the sensation all encompassing him. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back. This was too good. His hips were twitching, he was shaking, his breath started to quicken.   
  


“Doc. God, Doc. If you keep going, I’ll…”

There was a dark deep chuckle and Grian moaned loudly, then looking at Doc in slight disbelief. Had his boyfriend's voice almost sent him over the edge right there? Doc only smirked, slowing down his movement and then coming to a stop.

“You’re so eager. I can let you cum right now. Or I could show you something a bit more exciting. I could-”   
  


“Yes.”   
  


Doc let out a huff of amusement, bending down to press a small kiss to Grian’s lips. “Listen to me before you say yes”, he said, slowly moving, hot breath ghosting over Grian’s face, until Doc’s mouth was right next to his ear.

  
“I want to move down your chest, kiss every inch of you, suck on it, go lower and lower.”

  
“Y-yes”, Grian moaned out, pressing his eyes shut, imagining those words play out.

  
“I won’t go for your dick. You wouldn’t last long if I did. I’ll savour that taste for another day. I’ll skip it today, go lower and lower, pull the cheeks of your cute butt apart and then I’m gonna put my tongue inside you and fuck you with it until you cum.”

Grian’s eyes immediately flew open again, he could feel heat rushing to his face at the thought of Doc doing something like this. He opened his mouth. It sounded good and nice. It would feel good. But… Was he really ready?   
  
“I… I’d like to try.”

“Tell me when to stop and I will”, Doc muttered and then he moved down as he had promised, taking his time. One kiss on Grian’s cheek, another one on his neck, biting down ever so slightly, going on to his collarbone. A hand was on his hips, Doc’s thumb rubbing small circles against his skin.

A hot tongue wandered over his skin until it reached his nipple, twirling around it. Grian gave a little hum and Doc’s lips closed around the tiny nub, sucking slightly on it, drawing a small whine from Grian.

He didn’t stay there for long, letting go with a wet sounding pop, his tongue trailing down again. Grian shivered at the sensation of the tongue heating his skin only for it to immediately be cooled down again. The tongue circled his belly button and then Doc pressed a kiss below it, moving further down again. Doc’s chin was now touching Grian’s dick, the little hairs of Doc’s beard scratching over the sensitive skin. 

Grian tried to buck his hip upwards, but the hand that was still holding him, pressed him down with a gentle force. So gentle he could have probably moved if he really tried, but enough to stop his body’s twitching movements.   
  
Doc’s breath was ghosting over his dick now and even though he had been told the whole plan earlier, Grian almost expected him to take the dick into his mouth. But Doc lingered there for a bit and when Grian turned his gaze down he saw Doc look hungrily up at him and it sent a shiver through his whole body. 

“Let me make you come undone”, Doc said and Grian whimpered as he moved on, gently spreading Grian’s buttcheek apart. Grian felt heat rising to his face, the need to bury it behind his hand getting stronger and stronger. It felt so shameful to be doing something like that and at the same time… God, he wanted Doc to do this.

There was a tongue at his hole, just gently lapping over it and Grian’s eyes flew open wide as his back rose from the mattress a bit. He had never felt this. He had never. Doc’s tongue wasn’t even inside and he felt so tingly and hot already. Doc kept going, face buried between Grian’s cheeks. Tongue unrelenting in its mission to make Grian feel good. Grian felt like he was becoming puddy below Doc, all his muscles relaxing, sinking into the soft mattress again. 

That’s when the tongue darted forward, swiftly passing the muscles that weren’t putting up any resistance. Grian moaned loudly, the feeling new and foreign, really odd and breathtaking at the same time. The tongue was moving inside him, turning, wiggling, retreating and pushing forward again. Grian didn’t know what to think. It was like Doc had discovered the switch to turn Grian’s brain off inside his ass. His brain didn’t want to function properly anymore. He just gripped the sheets hard, his knuckles going white as he was writhing around in pleasure, a constant string of moans escaping his mouth.

The tongue just kept going and going and Grian could feel a tightness in his lower abdomen as his orgasm started building up. Doc just wouldn‘t stop, getting only more eager, encouraged by all the sounds he was making.

The pleasure was building up. Higher. Higher! The edge was so close. He‘d never before felt like this. The tongue moved out. Grian whined loudly and the wet muscle returned, making him see white as it wiggled around. All his muscle tensed, his legs lifting from the bed, wrapping around Doc, pulling him in closer. 

A loud scream. It took Grian a second to realise he was the one screaming as an orgasm absolutely wrecked his body. Even when he was done his legs kept twitching, his breathing hard and erratic. He could feel soft pressure against his thigh and when he looked down out of breath he saw Doc still caught with his face against Grian‘s ass, gently trying to pry his legs off.

Grian felt his whole face light up in embarrassment as he immediately unclenched his legs, giving Doc room to pull away.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear, I-”

Doc just smiled and pressed one single soft fingers against Grian’s lips.

“You losing control over your body like that and knowing I was the one causing it? No need to apologize for an ego stroke like that, Gri.”

Grian still felt so hot, his face practically burning, but he couldn’t help but smile shyly. He felt tired and on edge at the same time and his whole lower body still seemed to tingle from the intense pleasure he had just gone through.

He lowered his gaze and then knitted his eyebrows together in a little frown, before getting up into a sitting position. He reached out, hesitant, stopping before his hand reached its destination, looking back up at Doc’s face. Doc, who was watching him with a calculating glance.

“It’s my turn now, isn‘t it?”

“You know, you don’t have to do it? I’m happy enough with what we just did.”

“But you’re… Your… You’re still hard.”

Doc chuckled as Grian fumbled through his words, pulling him forward and planting a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that real quick and then we can cuddle and go to sleep. I’ll just go to the bathroom and-”

“Stay.”

“You want me to do it here?”

“Yes please”, Grian said breathlessly, feeling his heart racing. This was crazy. Why did he think it was okay to make a request like this? Doc would think he was weird… But Doc just kept smiling, scooting back on the bed a little, giving Grian a better view of his whole body.

“Watch and enjoy, hun.” Doc licked his lips, looking at Grian seductively and then trailing a hand down his own chest, making sure that Grian’s eyes followed it on its path down. Grian’s breathing got faster and faster. The hand got lower. His heart was racing. Long fingers wrapped around Doc’s erection and Grian kept staring at it. He still couldn’t believe how big it was standing fully erect, dark green and almost throbbing.

The hand around the dick began moving up and down, slow but precise strokes. A loud moan and Grian almost jumped in surprise, eyes snapping back up to Doc’s face. Doc had his mouth open, breathing a bit faster now, looking right into Grian’s eyes with an intensity that was usually reserved for when they had faced each other on the battlefield. 

Grian couldn’t look away anymore. He was aware that Doc’s hand was moving faster now from the way his arm was moving, but his eyes stayed glued on Doc’s face. The way his lips pressed together and he closed his eyes, before letting out another moan only to look at Grian again. It was an entrancing sight. Before Grian knew it, he leaned forwards. Doc gave him a curious glance, but didn’t stop him, and then Grian’s fingers were on Doc’s dick.

“You don’t have to.”

  
“I know”, Grian whispered back and then he kissed Doc, wanting and needing to touch him so badly. He felt so hot right now as his hand kept moving, the flesh below his fingers warm and hard.

At least he knew from experience with himself how to touch a dick to make it feel good, knew just how to move his fingers around, how much pressure was needed. When Doc bucked his hips forward into his hands, moaning, Grian could feel his own heart racing faster again.

They broke apart, breath intermingling, only a mere centimeter apart. Doc let out a soft whimper, a sound Grian had never heard from his boyfriend. It sounded so vulnerable. And gods, Grian wanted more of that. He wanted to be the one to cause these sounds. Again. And again.

  
  
  


"God, Grian. You're... Fuck. This is so much - hn - so much better than what I had imagined. So much hotter."

Grian felt more heat rising to his cheeks, blushing at the compliment, a little smile on his lips.

There was not one piece of the nervousness left from earlier. He was really getting into it now. His movements slowed down and he looked at Doc, before he stopped completely. Doc made a frustrated sound and god... That was... Damn that was hot.

"I want more."

Doc looked at him through hazy eyes, but the fog of pleasure soon seemed to disappear as he seemed to process those words and his eyes widened.

"Grian. You don't have to- We can always do that at another date. There's really no rush. It won't-"

"I really want it. God. Doc. Do you know how much I want you right now? I... I just had a mind shattering orgasm and here I'm almost fully hard again from watching you come undone. And I- I think... I mean if I don't like it, I know you'll stop and I don't know..."

"Are you really sure?"

Grian smiled and looked onto the bed, he let his hand slip from Doc's dick and picked up the little condom package still lying next to them, abandoned. He slowly tore the wrapper open, taking out the condom and placing it on Doc's dick, before carefully rolling it down its full length, feeling it twitch below his hand. Doc moaned again and grabbed Grian's hair, pulling him close and smashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. When they seperated, Doc was looking at him, eyes practically glowing in excitement. And sure, Grian could feel his heart racing, but it was in anticipation now. And really, how could he be nervous when Doc was looking at him like that?

"I think it's easiest if you lay on your back."

Grian nodded and let himself be guided back, Doc's arms still around him, a warm body following his, until they were atop one another on the sheets.

"I'm gonna lube up my finger. If you at any moment feel that you can't relax or that you don't want to keep going, tell me, alright?"

Grian nodded. When he heard the lube bottle being opened a second time this night, he wasn't dreading what came next. He was so excited he could feel his dick leaking a small drop of precum. Doc put some lube on his fingers and then kept rubbing them together. When Grian gave him a weird look, he smiled sheepishly. "It's a little cold. Warming it up helps you stay relaxed."

Grian's heart jumped at that. "Thanks."

Doc then slowly lowered his covered hand to Grian's behind, looking at him for another moment and when Grian nodded he went on. There was a finger on Grian's hole, gently tracing over it. Up and Down. Circles. Just teasing him and it already sent shivers down his spine. He threw his head back and whimpered and at that moment the finger slipped in, turning the whimper into a loud moan. The finger moved slowly, inside only a bit and then almost slipping out, before going back in, a little further each time until it was in completely.

"You're doing so good, Grian. I got the whole finger in. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Fuck. Weird. Good weird. But still... weird", Grian replied breathlessly, earning himself a little chuckle from Doc. Grian expected him to go straight to the second finger, because wasn‘t this just supposed to be some quick preparation for the main event?

Doc didn‘t. He kept fucking Grian with just the one finger, lazily thrusting it in and out, moving it around, the appendage wriggling inside. It felt strange but good at the same time. Doc‘s movements were precise as he kept moving in and out, changing the angle just a bit every time as if trying to search for some-

Oh.

Oh!

Grian opened his mouth, the muscles in his legs tensing, back arching off the bed. For a moment he was unable to breathe or let out even one sound and then he moaned loudly a shiver running through his body from head to toe. When he was finally able to move again he looked up at Doc out of wide eyes only to be met with a pleased smirk.

“Well look at that. Found it. Now let me show you heaven“, Doc said, pulling out his finger and then ramming it back into that spot and as cliche as it sounded, Grian thought he saw stars for a second. He only barely registered a second finger caressing his hole and then slowly slipping inside. The pleasure was just overwhelming. He’d heard about this, but he had never imagined it to be so amazing.

The second finger slipped in completely and Doc stopped, giving Grian a moment to catch his breath.

“This is crazy”, Grian whispered breathlessly.

“Good or bad.”

“Good.”

Doc smiled softly and then bent over to press a soft kiss to Grian’s lips, his fingers slowly moving again.

“I’m gonna spread my fingers a bit now. I need to widen you a little. Tell me if it feels uncomfortable.”

Doc waited and only when Grian nodded did he start moving again. His fingers spread and Grian flinched a bit. Immediately the fingers snapped back together and Doc looked at him a bit worried.

“Keep going, please. It’s just weird. Still nice.”

The fingers stayed still as Doc kept searching his face, but then he nodded and moved on, fingers going in and out, spreading apart, bending, fingertips brushing past that special spot making Grian mewl. The weird sensation was slowly fading away as Grian got used to the feeling of something stretching him. The cap of the bottle was almost drowned out by his moans, but he sure felt the cold lube trickling down the crack of his ass and onto the fingers inside him. 

There was a third finger now, moving through the lube, just caressing the sensitive skin right next to it. Doc was pressing a kiss to Grian’s lip again and Grian thought he might be trying to distract him to get the finger inside unnoticed, but Doc didn’t. Doc just kept kissing him, lips softly moving against one another. When they parted Doc smiled softly.

“Ready for the next one?”

“Yeah.” Grian’s answer was nothing more than a breathless whisper, but Doc still followed through, the two fingers already inside almost slipping out and then a third digit pressed against the ring of muscles. 

“Deep breath now.”

Grian nodded and took a shuddering press and the fingers all slipped in, slowly, carefully, pressed tightly together, stopping every once in a while to let Grian’s muscles relax around them before moving on.

“God Grian. You’re doing so good”, Doc said when the fingers were finally inside all the way. He then carefully bent them and started rubbing Grian’s prostate, making Grian moan in delight.

Doc just kept going for a while, moving the fingers back and forth and then spread them apart carefully. Grian was rock hard again already, his mind a blank canvas for the pleasure Doc gave him.

After about another minute of just stretching him the fingers retreated and when they slipped out Grian could feel the muscles in his hole twitching, trying to grab onto something that wasn’t there anymore, trying to pull those fingers back inside.

He heard the shuffling of fabric and looked back at Doc again who had just squirted another ungodly amount of lube onto his dick, slicking it up with his hand, eyes constantly fixed on Grian. When he was done the condom over his dick was glistening and wet and Grian couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, feeling embarrassed about that involuntary gesture a second later. 

Grian’s heart was racing. He felt nervous, but weirdly enough it was a good kind of nervous unlike a while ago. Doc was between his legs now, his dick positioned against Grian‘s hole and just feeling the warmth against him was already so hot.

“You ready?”

“Yes. Fuck me, please.”

Doc’s eyes seemed to widen at the statement before he smirked and slowly pushed his hips forwards, the head of the dick slowly entered. It was only a bit wider than the fingers, but with all the moving around and spreading Doc had done, there was no pain at all. Doc kept stopping every once in a while, telling Grian to breathe and Grian did, feeling so out of it, looking down, seeing Doc moving forwards, his dick disappearing. It felt unreal.

Grian shivered and moaned, his hips twitching, but one hand on his abdomen held him in place. In the back of his mind he was thankful for it, because he would have probably involuntarily taken that dick in one go. 

It didn’t take that long for Doc to be buried balls deep inside him, stopping there for a moment, face red and out of breath. 

“Still good?”

“Yeah. Keep going.”

And Doc did. Slow at first, moving out and thrusting back in, but when Grian kept moaning he increased his pace a little, his thrusts becoming harder and then he angled Grian’s hips a bit differently. The next thrust was harder than the ones before and it hit his prostate, making Grian grab onto the sheets, screaming Doc‘s name.

“God, Grian. You look so fucking good. So fucking perfect”, Doc kept showering him with compliments, kept moving, kept hitting that spot. Grian needed more. He grabbed onto Doc’s arms and pulled him forward again to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside Doc’s mouth.

His dick was painfully hard and Grian moved his hand down only to be stopped by Doc. He let out a frustrated whine. He needed something. Now.

“Let me do it. Just… Enjoy.”

And then Doc’s hand was on his dick. Finally. Moving in time with his thrusts, bringing Grian closer and closer to that sweet release. 

“Doc. So close.“

“I know. So pretty. Fuck. Gorgeous. Your face”, Doc kept rambling on, his movements becoming more frantic, more fast paced, but it still felt weirdly soft at the same time, the way Doc was now gently kissing his cheek, his neck, his shoulder..

Another thrust right into his prostate and Grian’s back arched off the bed, only pushing Doc’s dick harder against the sensitive spot. He came with a horse scream, fingers probably grabbing too hard onto Doc’s arms. 

Doc only thrust a few more times and in his sensitive state it drove Grian insane, the pleasure of still being fucked almost too much. But it didn’t take long. Doc suddenly stayed still, moaning loudly and Grian could feel the dick inside him twitch as Doc came. 

And gods, Grian had never heard anything more erotic than Doc, moaning his name loudly as he orgasmed.

Doc stayed there for another few seconds, completely out of breath and then slowly pulled out. There was some movement, but Grian was really too tired to look or care what was happening.

He tried to grab Doc, to pull him close, but it felt like the muscles in his arms had just disappeared and he gave a whine. 

Doc chuckled. 

“Give me a sec. I’ll just get rid of that condom and then we can cuddle a bit before getting cleaned up.“

True to his words it really only took a few seconds and then Doc was lying next to him, pulling Grian against his naked chest, a hand tracing gentle circles on his back.

“This was-”, Grian started, unsure how to end this sentence.

“Yeah it was.”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Grian tilted his head up, looking at Doc, who moved in, kissing Grian softly.

“I love you too. Experience or no experience, this was perfect, better than I ever imagined.”

Grian felt heat rising to his cheek and he buried his face into Doc’s neck again. 


End file.
